


The Mysterious One

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jim, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, BAMF Spock, Bones Crossed With Dredd, Explicit Sexual Content, Federation, Ice Monsters, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mysterious Jim, Mysterious Spock, No Starfleet, Not Entirely Human Jim, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, VSA, starbase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim Kirk was raised by the McCoys, who found him as a seemingly abandoned infant. As Jim grows up, it soon becomes clear he is not entirely human, as he initially seemed, but no one is quite sure what he is, where he came from, or exactly what he can do.As they grow up together as brothers, McCoy becomes something of Jim’s protector, sort of the brawn while Jim is the brains, but not quite. Bones is a doctor, but he’s more of a Bones-Judge Dredd hybrid. In this, Rura Panthe is not a Klingon prison planet, but a Federation one. When Jim and Bones are on their way there, after an alleged crime, they escape the transport ship and assume new identities, with the help of Jim’s abilities, on Starbase 12.All goes well for them until a Vulcan Alpha, Spock, comes to the Starbase and becomes, predictably, fascinated with Jim. After sex, which impregnates and marks Jim as Spock’s, Spock is forced to leave Jim on the Starbase, unknowing that their mating created a child (at first).As the Starbase becomes ever more dangerously inhabited by the Federation as well as some wicked Ice Monsters, Jim leads a crew of misfits off the Starbase 12 and to a new home, pursued by a very determined Vulcan.





	1. Prologue: Starbase 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au in every sense of the word. Starfleet does not exist, but the Federation does, although it’s not quite the same as the Federation most are familiar with, it’s more like the Terran Empire in the Mirror verse but not as nasty. Certain males can become pregnant. There are Alpha Beta Omega dynamics in play.  
> Vulcans, are almost always Alphas. They are not the logical Vulcans we see in most fics, more similar to Pre-Surak Vulcans.

**The Rocky Canteen**

 

This Starbase was not exactly safe. It was known to be a rough place. Many of the permanent inhabitants, if there could be said there were any, were of the criminal element. Others hoped to disappear from Federation oversight.

Spock did not know which applied to the one that held his interest.

Ever since Spock’s arrival there, he’d had his eye on the man. He’d spent a bit of time studying him. Watching, waiting. Had followed him to the Canteen.

There had been a few others who had attempted to accost the hooded Vulcan, but they’d backed off when they saw what species he was. Vulcans could hold their own against any other species and it had become known not to mess with them.

Spock watched the human male with the sandy colored hair and striking blue eyes as he mixed drinks behind the bar on Starbase 12. There was something not quite the same about the human compared to those around them in the bar. There were others. Tellarites, Andorians, even an Orion. But the majority there were Terrans like this young man. Or was he? He had a slightly different look. There was a hint of silver in his eyes that no one else had.

Spock had noticed the glow immediately.

He had tried to bring up his vast knowledge of other species of the universe. The information was not there. It was just out of his reach.

Spock did not have long left on the Starbase. He’d spent far too much time strategizing how to gain the Terran’s interest.  Soon he would have to join his fellow Vulcans to continue their journey on the VSA vessel. He did not know where anyone else from his group was. None but him had come to the bar. The others had gone in directions only known to them.

He had a singular purpose others of his species would not approve of, certainly. But Spock cared not for their opinions. And this strange human had drawn his interest since his arrival on the Starbase.

The human stopped in front of him and Spock was struck once again by the silver glow behind the blue.

“You are not fully human.”

The bartender smiled. “No, I am not.” He did not elaborate further and Spock found himself feeling frustrated. He clenched his fist. “What would you like?”

“You,” Spock said bluntly.

Sensuous full lips curved upward. “I am not a drink.”

“Nevertheless, I would like to engage in coitus with you,” Spock said in a low voice. “My time is limited. What time does your shift end?”

The blond licked his lips and then shook his head. “You think I’m just going to have sex with you?”

“Affirmative.” He sensed the mutual attraction from the partially human male. He was not wrong. Spock looked down the bar toward the second bartender. “Perhaps you can arrange for the other worker to finish the shift alone.”

He laughed then. “You have balls that’s for sure. What’s your name?”

He quirked a brow. “Spock. And yours?”

“Jim.”

Spock cared not that Jim did not give his full name. It would not be required for what he desired and if the partial human wished to maintain anonymity, Spock could not complain, no matter how frustrating it might be. “Jim. I must return to my vessel within hours. Make your choice.”

“My choice?” Jim sighed. Walked away.

For a moment, Spock did not know what would happen, but then he watched as Jim stopped next to the other bartender. He put his hand on the other man, who looked down toward Spock. This man, clearly human, narrowed his eyes at Spock.

A moment later, Jim came back down to Spock. “Come on.”

“You have a place?”

Jim inclined his head. “I have a place.”

Spock slipped off the barstool and followed closely behind Jim. The entire time he felt the hard stare of the human left behind the bar.

“He did not object to you leaving?”

“Hmm? Bones?” Jim shrugged. “What if he did? Does it matter to you?”

He pushed open the door of the Canteen and Spock lifted the hood of his cape and placed it over his head to cover himself. The Starbase was on a frigid planet that’s temperatures dropped to below freezing often at night and yet Jim was not similarly cloaked and he seemed not terribly affected by it.

Also because of what else he was other than human? Spock did not know.

No one accosted them but Spock did not know if that was because of fear of the two of them or that the notorious criminal element took shelter inside from the cold.

Jim went down a narrow alleyway, seemingly unconcerned with much. At the end of the alley, he waved his hand next to a stone wall and Spock watched as it slid open. Spock slipped inside behind him.

With another wave of Jim’s hand, a light illuminated a dwelling that consisted of little more than a room with an unmade bed, a kitchenette, and a bathroom off to the opposite side of where they stood.

“As you see,” Jim said, gesturing. “I live in the lap of luxury.”

“I care not for the surroundings as long as there is a bed.”

Jim snorted. “You are very sure of yourself, Vulcan.”

Spock shrugged. “Most Vulcans are Alphas. And you…” Spock inhaled. “You are a natural Beta. I scented you upon my arrival.”

“I was born that way but I don’t practice those behaviors. You will find I am not as submissive as you might believe or desire.”

Though he spoke such words, Jim had already begun to remove his clothing. He was a conundrum Spock wished he had longer to discover.

“Where are the others?” Jim asked.

“Others?”

“You came on a VSA ship. Vulcans don’t blend in well and yet you are the only one I have seen.”

“Apparently we blend in better than you thought,” Spock replied. “They would not approve of my actions. They view Terran mates as too troublesome. Not worth it.”

Jim smiled. “But you don’t?”

“I have been drawn to you since our arrival here. I am unable to ignore it.” Spock began the removal of his own clothing. “Besides, you are not entirely human.”

“True and I am not entirely a Beta. I wouldn’t even be here if I didn’t know you’ll be gone soon,” Jim admitted.

Spock arched a brow.

“Vulcan Alphas are a complication I don’t need. It very much suits my purpose that your ship is about to leave. Letting you fuck me will prevent me from going into heat at a really bad time. And _you_ are hot.”

“Enough words,” Spock growled. He crossed the room to where Jim stood next to the bed. “On your hands and knees,” he commanded.

Spock was well pleased when Jim presented himself on the bed without argument. He leaned forward on his arms, raising his ass toward Spock for the taking.

Grasping his throbbing, dripping member, Spock placed himself at Jim’s hole. He scooped up some of his natural lubricant, coating his fingers, which he slipped inside of Jim. He scissored them within the partial human until Jim mewled and pushed back against his questing fingers.

“I thought you were not submissive,” Spock said with cool triumphant. He was of a mind to keep this one, to take possession of him and force him to accompany him on the VSA vessel. But even as the thought occurred, Spock pushed it away. He had no time for the complications of a full time mate.

Withdrawing his fingers, he replaced them with the tip of his engorged cock, watching as Jim’s hole stretched to receive him. Well satisfied, Spock pushed into the core, fully inside Jim. His fingers twitched to find the Beta’s meld points, but he refrained. The pull of this one was too much. He dared not meld and then accidentally bond with Jim.

With a strangled cry, Jim pushed back hard against Spock, letting out a hoarse moan as his own hand wrapped around his leaking cock, fisting himself. He is beautiful like this, Spock thought. Again and again Spock slammed into Jim, impaling him with his stiff phallus.

He threw his head back as he felt the first tingle of his raging climax. He gripped Jim’s hips, pounding through it, ejaculate shooting into Jim. He felt the swell of his penis, the re-hardening even as he continued to cum into the Beta. 

“Fuck,” Jim yelled, cum splattering the bed as he shook and trembled with his own release.

Spock continued to thrust and grow within him, until finally there was nothing left, and still he did not withdraw, but instead eased them until they were spooned together, lying on the bed.

He was not certain how much time passed but he was alerted by the chirp of his communication device from across the room. He eased out of Jim and off the bed, over to his clothing. As he picked up the device, he was already pulling on his clothing.

“I have to leave,” Spock announced. He turned toward Jim who still lay on the bed, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. “I do not know when I will be near this Starbase again.”

That caused the curve of those lips once more and that reminded Spock that he had not even kissed this partial human. A mistake he must surely correct.

He approached the bed again and leaned down toward Jim’s lips when he stopped suddenly at the prick of a sharp point in his side near his heart. Jim’s expression had not changed, except that the silver had taken over the blue and glowed eerily.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Jim said softly.

Spock straightened and pulled back. “What are you?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Spock. Be on your way and join your fellow travelers.”

“I thought only to steal a kiss.”

Jim shook his head. “You should have done that before. Your time with me is over. I told you I am not the submissive you believed.”

“I am beginning to see.”

He grabbed his cloak up from the floor and pulled it on, once more doing up the hood.

“Goodbye, Spock.”

“Farewell, Jim.”   


	2. Baby Mine

**Ten Months Later**

_I dream of you every night_

Jim woke with a gasp, the sound of a baby crying cutting through his deep sleep. He could hear voices outside the room too. He scrambled out of the bed and over to the crib, scooping his month old son into his arms.

“Shh,” he soothed, holding the baby close on his shoulder. “Genesou.”

Jim touched his fingertip to the point of his son’s right ear. It seemed those tiny ears got pointier each day. He grabbed a bottle and held it up to his son to drink. The voices outside the cramped room got louder and Jim crept toward the door, the baby now quiet. He cracked the door open and peered outside.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant Sulu?” Bones asked, as he rubbed the bar glasses dry.

The man who faced Bones wore a Federation Military uniform.

“I’m looking for two men who escaped from a prison transport ship.”

“Prisoners? I don’t know anything about that.”

Sulu smirked. “One is named Leonard McCoy.”

“McCoy? Don’t know him. I’m McCain.”

Jim watched as Bones pushed a large amount of credits toward the one called Sulu. The Military officer scooped them up and put them away.

“And Jim Kirk?”

“Never heard of him,” Bones said. “The guy who works with me is named Jake. What did they do?”

“Nothing of concern to you…McCain. I’ll advise my superiors that the escaped prisoners are not on Starbase 12.” Sulu paused. “You shouldn’t be bothered again but I’d lay low.”

“Always do, Lieutenant. Good luck with finding those dangerous men. Can never be too careful.”

“Exactly,” Sulu replied, then turned and walked away from the bar.

For a long time, Bones watched him and then turned toward the door. He shook his head at Jim, who stepped back and closed it.

Only a moment later, it opened again and Bones came in.

“That should hold us over for a while.”

“Think he can be trusted?”

“He’s Federation. None of them can be trusted. But I think we’re okay for now.” Bones stepped close and stared down at Jim’s son, Christopher. His gaze rose to Jim’s.

“ _I know_.”

“Perhaps we should shave off the points.”

“Damn it, Bones, I’m not maiming my son.”

Bones sighed and stepped away. “It might be easier. If the Vulcans find out about him, they’ll come for him. They’re funny about anyone but Vulcans raising one of their own.”

“He’s only part Vulcan,” Jim said defensively.

“The ears make it obvious,” Bones said dryly. “Why’d you have to sleep with that Vulcan anyway?”

Jim looked away. “You know why. And it’s time for my shot.”

Bones reached into a bag and withdrew a hypospray. “I can’t keep giving you these.”

“Yes, you can. And you will.” He grimaced as Bones shot him in the shoulder. “Thankfully I didn’t need them during my pregnancy. But now…”

“I know. We have to hide your Omega status.”

Jim winced. “Don’t say that so loud. It’s bad enough I have to deal with the Beta thing. At least the Vulcan believed it.”

“Yeah but he scented you. You’re lucky he didn’t sniff too deep.”

“That’s what the shots are for. That and my abilities to hide it.”

“He still had his wicked way with you.”

“As I said, that kept the heat away for a while, and that’s good. Very good. He would have taken me with him if he’d known.” Jim kissed his son’s cheek. “Especially if he’d known this.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t return. You ready to go?”

“I am.” Jim bundled up his son in many blankets and waited as Bones pulled on his coat. They walked over to the door that would take them outside the Canteen from the office area.

Bones put an arm out across Jim and the baby as they heard a noise. He raised his phaser and gestured Jim back.

“It is just me, doktor.”

Bones lowered the phaser. “Pavel, you are lucky I didn’t shoot you. What are you doing lurking out here?”

“I wished to see the baby.”

Jim smiled and came forward with his son, showing him to the young Russian, who grinned.

“He grows more beautiful every day, Jim.”

“Thank you. You’d better get back home. The monsters will be out within the hour.”

And no one wanted to be caught in the town when that happened.

“Da, I will see you tomorrow.” Pavel ran off.

“Come on, quickly.”

Bones drew them to a small house, a shack really, and tapped. He looked around as he did so, and Jim remained alert. The temperature dropped further.

The door opened a crack.

“It’s me, Mrs. Donnelly,” Bones spoke in a near whisper.

A little girl was thrust at Bones and then the door closed in their faces.

“Hi, sweetpea. Let’s go.” Bones picked up the five year old girl, his daughter, Joanna, who clung to his neck.

They hurried to the alleyway and Jim let them into the room. Jim took Christopher immediately to his crib.

“God, I’m tired.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll watch over things.”

“You need to sleep too.”

“Once the kids drift off,” Bones promised. He set Joanna down in a small bed to the side. “I’m hungry anyway. And I want to send a message to Mom.”

“Don’t forget to—”

“Code it. I know. I know.”

Though not natural brothers, Bones and Jim had been raised together since they were very young. Bones a small boy and Jim an infant. It was Bones’ mama that found Jim abandoned and took him in to raise as her own. They’d not known much about Jim’s family. Or even what he was other than human. They’d learned a few things since then.

Jim got undressed and into his pajamas and then laid down in the bed.

_I dream of you every night._

****

A pounding on the outside of the wall brought Jim fully, instantly awake. He rose from the bed and stood up, already reaching for his clothes. Christopher started crying in his crib.

“Pappy,” Joanna wailed.

Bones was up, dressed, and going to the door.  He carried his phaser. “Who is it?”

“We need help,” a woman’s voice. “One of them has Rand’s kid trapped.”

“Be right there,” Bones muttered.

Now dressed, Jim stepped forward. “I’ll go.”

“No, Jim. You’ve got the baby. I’ll go. Let me get my gear.”

Jim shook his head. “You have a child, too, Bones.” He blew out a breath. “It’s me they want anyway.”

He knew Bones couldn’t argue with that. Bones was good, yeah. But he didn’t have the skills Jim did. None of them did.

“Be careful.”

He nodded and went to the door, opened it and slipped out into the alleyway. The woman looked relieved.

“This way,” she urged.

They ran to the opposite side of the town, dark and frigid, very little light showing through. It hadn’t always been like this. When Bones and he had arrived on the Starbase it had been dangerous, sure, but those dangers were from humanoids. Six months ago that had changed. They came in the hours between three and seven in the morning. No one knew why they’d come. They only knew the Federation wasn’t doing anything to help them.

Jim didn’t ask why Rand’s kid was outside. What would be the point?

She clutched at him the minute he appeared. “Jim. Jim. Please help. Please.”

“Stay here.”

Jim turned to where Rand pointed, assessing the situation.

Her young son, a boy of about seven, sat huddled against a wall, crying. The twelve foot ice monster hovered over him, though currently it was not touching the child.

Jim stepped forward. His eyes felt hot, burning. The ice monster turned sharply to look at him. He held up his hand toward it.

“Tommy, run to your mother.”

Tommy continued to cry.

“Tommy, do it now. It’s okay. Run to your mom.”

Tommy snuffled but he scrambled to his feet and with a sob rushed toward his mother who enveloped him in her arms.

“Everybody out of here now.”

He heard the sound of their feet running but he did not look to make sure they’d done as he said. He didn’t dare let loose of the ice monster.

He raised his other hand, now with both out toward it. His eyes blazed and burned so much he felt the sting of tears. The ice monster began to tremble and then it let out a loud piercing cry.

Jim gasped, his breaths shortening. “Come on, come on.”

Finally the ice monster shimmied and disappeared.

“Ahh.”

Jim turned sharply to see Pavel standing nearby gaping in wonder. “Pavel, what are you doing out here? Go back inside.”

“I-I came to see if I could help.”

“You can’t. Now get inside before another one comes.”

Jim waited for Pavel to leave and then he ran back to the alley, waving his hand for entry into his home. He sagged against the wall the minute he got inside.

Bones waited, sitting on Joanna’s bed with her, holding Christopher. “Well?”

Jim nodded. “It’s done,” he panted. Then he sank to his knees.

“You should get to the bed before you lose consciousness. You’re heavy to carry.”

He lacked the energy to stand and instead crawled over to the bed, pulling himself into it. He knew why the Federation continued to send people to find him. And he wouldn’t be used as a weapon.

The last thing he saw before the world went dark was the Vulcan’s face.

_I dream of you every night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesou = It is all right


	3. Marked

Jim was working behind the bar the next evening. Bones stayed behind in their dwelling to take care of Christopher and Joanna without the need for a babysitter. Jim assured Bones he could handle things himself that night and he was pretty sure Bones was relieved. Nights after the one they had last night usually gave Jim a lot of expendable energy anyway. He was jittery.

Starbase 12 was becoming harder on them, Bones especially. He tired easily. He hadn’t yet fully recovered from the Xenopolycythemia he’d been diagnosed with the year before. And though he would, fortunately recover, it was a long road. Being on the run definitely didn’t make things easy.

The Rocky Canteen was pretty quiet that night. Mostly filled with locals who would be smart enough to take shelter before it was too late. But there was one guy who Jim was pretty familiar with.

His name was Dexter and he’d been there before. He was an Alpha and yeah, Jim had slept with him. He was the oddest Alpha though. Not aggressive or demanding. Bones joked he was the most Beta Alpha they’d ever come across.

Jim suspected the guy had come in that night to get lucky with Jim again.  He’d been giving Jim long looks down the bar, though so far Jim hadn’t lingered to talk to him. Jim was glad that on that night the blue of his eyes was the most prominent color. The silver seemed determined to be safely hidden away and Jim was glad.  He always got far too many questions and weird stares when the silver showed. He hoped it meant they were in for a quiet night and early morning free from the Ice Monsters.

He saddled down to the end where Dexter sat and flashed him a flirtatious smile as he leaned his elbows on the bar and into Dexter’s space.   

“Hi there, Dex.”

“Jim.” He grinned. “I was beginning to think you were going to ignore me all night.” He scooted closer. “And I…whoa!” Dexter suddenly recoiled.

Jim frowned and straightened up from the bar. “What’s the deal?”

“You’ve been marked!”

“What?” Jim laughed. “Marked?”

Dexter nodded. “You’ve been marked by an Alpha. Son of a bitch.” He sniffed. “A Vulcan.”

Jim gaped at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Hey, I’m not thrilled about it either. But there’s no way I’m going to touch a Vulcan’s mark.”

“I haven’t been—”

“Yeah, you have. Wow, Jimmy. I thought you knew better than to get with a Vulcan. They are notoriously possessive. They almost always mark their mates.”

Jim was getting angry. “I’m not his fucking mate.”

Dexter shrugged. “Seems like he thought so. With you marked as you are, no Alpha is going to touch you. No Betas either. You’re off limits. He fucked you over good.” He slid off the stool and put down credits. “I better get out of here anyway. Don’t want to be anywhere around if those Monsters come out.”

“They don’t usually come out before three.”

Dexter grimaced. “And you didn’t know you were marked. Not taking my chances. See you, Jim.”

And then he was gone.

Jim was pissed.

****

“Bones!” he started in as soon as he entered their dwelling and closed the door behind him.

“Ssh! Just got the kids to sleep.” Bones had dark circles under his eyes. He looked really pale too.

“Bones? You okay?”

Bones sagged down onto a chair. “Been a bad day. I don’t feel good.”

“Are you having a relapse?” Jim asked, fearfully.

“I don’t think so. Just. This place. It’s getting too dangerous for us. With those damn Monsters. You and I both trying to take care of this Starbase.”

“Yeah.” Jim bit his lip. He sat beside Bones. “You need to rest more. I’ll do it all.”

“No way. Jim, you have a son now. And if something happens to me, you have to take care of Jo too. If you overtax yourself we’re all fucked. We should get out of here.”

“But the people here.”

“I know. You feel responsible. But you can’t save the world, Jim. Now what were you all fired up about?”

“Dexter was at The Rocky tonight.”

“Oh, Lord. Is this one of your sex stories? Because if it is—”

“No, not one. In fact, it’s not going to be for…I don’t even know.”

“Huh?”

“Spock marked me!”

“ _What_?”

“You heard me.” Jim’s mouth thinned.

“How? He would have had to know you were an Omega and you said—”

“Guess I didn’t fool him as much as I thought.” Jim blew out a breath. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. We should leave. If he marked me, he could come back and if he finds out about the baby then—”

“He’ll take him. And you.”  

“Fuck.” Bones rubbed his eyes.

“Go to sleep, Bones. I’ll keep watch.”

“Jim, are you sure?”

“I can’t sleep anyway. You need the rest. Go on.”

Jim made himself some bad coffee and watched as Bones drifted off in the chair he sat in. He lowered the lights so that there was only a soft glow from the one light he left on next to the desk.

He went to the door and listened. Nothing. Then he crossed the room to the lone window on the other side that looked out on one of the main roads through the Starbase. The snow fell heavily and the village was dark. Everyone stayed inside.

Jim was glad.

He didn’t want to go kill Monsters tonight.

 _I dream of you every night_.

Fucking Vulcan!  


	4. Patrol

Jim had been unable to sleep, so he patrolled the Starbase. It was the dangerous time. The time of the monsters.

He’d left his son in the capable care of Bones along with Bones’ daughter. If something very wrong happened, Jim had no doubt Bones would get them off this hellhole and somewhere safe.

Only last night an Ice Monster had killed one of the visitors. The victim, an Andorian, had been warned to be careful, but as often happens, he did not listen, and the Monster carried him away.

There’d been talk about going after them to attempt a rescue but then Bones reminded everyone that it was likely the poor Andorian would have already been killed or worse…eaten…long before they reached the Ice Monsters lair. And then there would likely be more Monsters and more victims.

It was sad, yeah, but Bones had been right and everyone knew it.

“Jim.”

He turned at the familiar whisper and made his way to the door of a dwelling where Janice Rand peeked out.

“Hey. You should keep the door closed. Get some sleep.”

“I heard you out here. What are you doing? You should be inside, Jim.”

“Can’t sleep. Might as well keep watch.”

“We can’t afford to lose you.”

Jim gave her a reassuring smile. “You won’t. I’m not even sure any of them will be out here tonight. They ate well last night.”

Janice shuddered. “Don’t. Please.”

“Sorry.”

“I mean I know what happened to him, obviously. But to think about it. And that could have been Tommy.”

“The best way to prevent that is to keep Tommy and everyone else inside.”

She bit her lip. “But is it? We don’t even know where they came from so suddenly, Jim. I’ve lived on Starbase 12 for five years. There wasn’t any sign of something like that before. Who’s to say they won’t come more often or during the day? We have no defense against them except for the two of you.”

“I don’t have any answers. I know as much as you,” Jim said grimly. “I wish I could offer reassurance, but the truth is I’m just as scared as everyone else. It’s not just me now.”

“Rumor has it that you and Doctor McCoy plan to leave Starbase 12.”

“You know how rumors are.”

She rolled her eyes. “I do. And I know that sometimes there’s truth to rumors. I sure as hell am not staying here without you two. So if you’re leaving, take me and Tommy with you. Please.”

“Janice—”

She put her hand on his arm. “I know you and the doc are wanted men. Everyone knows that and we don’t care. I can imagine why you are but I don’t need the details. I know you’re good. Both of you. That’s all I need to know. You’ve saved countless lives. And you…there’s something different about you. You’re special.”

“Janice.” He shook his head. “I’ll talk to him. Okay? That’s all I can do.”

“Please, Jim. I can’t stay here with Tommy the way things are. Not if you two are gone.”

“I’ll see. Now, go back inside and close and lock the door, all right?”

She gave a short nod and closed the door. Jim waited until he heard the snick of the lock before turning around.

It was bitterly cold out. Mist swirled from his breaths. His boots crunched in the ice on the ground. Jim wore no coat but others would have to bundle up if they were out. He was glad they were not.

It was perfect conditions for the Ice Monsters. Sure, as Jim had said, they’d gotten someone just the night before, and he hoped it would satisfy them for now. But as Janice said, it was impossible to know when something would change.

He returned to his own dwelling a short time later and Bones was awake as he closed and sealed the door.

“I was about to come looking for you,” Bones said.

“No need. I was fine.”

“And?”

“No sign of them tonight. Yet I felt…something.”

Bones frowned. “What?”

“Watchful eyes.” He shrugged and stepped over to the coffeepot which still contained a small amount of the pot he’d made earlier. He poured a cup and drank it, black and bitter. “Someone lurked on the edges. Or something.”

“The Ice Monsters?”

“I’m not sure.” Jim eyed him over his cup. “Your girlfriend wants to come with us.”

Bones scoffed. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Your one nightstand then. Or was it two?”

“Three.” Bones grimaced. “I like her.  A lot. But relationships? For us? Not happening.”

“I didn’t say she was asking to marry you. She’s scared. They all are.”

“And they have reason to be, Jim. If they’re smart, they’ll all leave this Starbase. But the more that travel with us, the more likely we won’t blend in anymore. Sulu was only the latest to come looking for us. They’ll send more.” Bones paused. “How long can you keep up the power it takes to change our appearance when they do come?”

Their likenesses were everywhere. Jim knew that. They both did. When the Federation came they did not see Leonard McCoy, they saw Ben McCain.  Or in Jim’s case, Jake Livingston. Some became suspicious even with the different faces, like Sulu.

They’d been lucky so far that no one from this Starbase turned them in. But it was possible. Always possible. And so he agreed with Bones. Time to move on.

“I don’t know. And believe me, I’m all for getting off this rock. But if we can help Janice and her son, shouldn’t we try?”

“And what about the kid? Pavel? He’ll want to come too. Probably others.”

“God, I don’t know, Bones. I just know I don’t want to abandon all these people to whatever fate waits for them. They don’t deserve this. And how do I know that I didn’t cause this?”

“You? How would you be responsible for the Ice Monsters, Jim?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, feeling defeated.

“You’re not. There’s so much of this planet they built the Starbase on they just don’t know. They’re likely native and pissed that we’re here.”

“But the Starbase has been here for years, Bones. Why now?”

Bones pulled on his coat and picked up his arsenal. “I don’t know, Jim. Any more than anyone else. But we’re leaving this place. And soon. Plan for it.”

His friend lowered a shield over his face meant to protect him from the cold and certain attacks of the monsters.

“I’m going out for a short patrol. Watch over the kids. And if I don’t come back—”

“I know,” Jim said softly.

Bones nodded and went for the door.

“Bones?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Be careful.”


	5. Plans

“We need a ship.”

Bones looked over at Jim from where he stood, behind the bar of The Rocky Canteen, polishing glasses. “Oh, sure. You know where we’re going to get one of those, Jim?”

Jim walked up from the other side of the bar, sat on a stool, and leaned against the counter. They weren’t open for business yet so it was only him and Bones.

“Actually,” Jim said, lowering his voice even still, “I do.”

Bones’ eyes widened. “Jim, no.”

“It’s the only way.”

“Damn it, Jim, it’s across the planet, all the way on the other side, if it and him, are even still there.”

“They are.”

“Fuck.”

“Bones, we need a way off and we need a ship.”

“It’s dangerous as hell.”

Jim nodded. “What isn’t? For us, I mean.”

Bones fell silent, continuing to polish. “It’s not just us anymore. Not even us and Jo. There’s Christopher too.”

“And the people from the settlement,” Jim reminded him.

“Jim—”

“Bones, I’m not going to just abandon the people here to whatever fate awaits them. At least not the ones who want off here as much as we do. Let’s talk to them tonight, after we close, tell them the facts.”

Bones grimaced. “While you’re at it, tell the facts to yourself too.”

“We can do this.”

“You can’t take responsibility for everyone, Jim.”

“Someone has to.”

****

Jim looked out over the faces of those who had shown up to their call for a meeting. He knew them all. Janice and her son, Tommy. Chekov. Hendorff. Giotto. Others. More had shown up then he expected, actually. Fear held a lot of people in its grip. Fear of change. Fear of the unknown.

Beside him, Bones shifted. He could tell his friend was nervous, edgy. Jim couldn’t blame him. This was a big step, but Jim felt it was necessary.

“Okay, thanks for coming, everyone. I’m going to make this as simple and brief as I can. Some of you have heard that Leonard and I, together with our kids, are leaving Starbase 12. That’s true.”

He heard rumblings, murmurs.

“The situation here is no longer stable, in our opinion. Truth be told, it was never our intention to settle here for long and we got a little complacent. It’s becoming more dangerous with frequent visits from the Federation as well as the ever increasing appearances and unpredictability of the Ice Monsters.”

“But so far they don’t come inside buildings,” a woman spoke up.

Jim nodded. “That’s true. And hopefully it’ll stay that way. And they’ll stay only coming during those certain hours too. But for the doc and I, there are too many variables.” He surveyed their faces, some looked determined, some confused. Most looked unhappy. Many frightened. He understood that. “In order to leave the Starbase, we need a ship. We know where one is together with an engineer who can keep it together for us. But it requires a trip across pretty dangerous terrain. And everyone who wants to leave with us, needs to be able to make that trip. We can’t come back for anyone.”

Bones glanced at Jim, then spoke. “We have weapons for everyone, you’ll need them. Familiarize yourself with their operation. You need to be able to hold your own.”

“What about the monsters?” Hendorff asked. “Those weapons only do so much with them. And if more than one attacks us—”

“I’ll handle the Ice Monsters.”

“Jim—”

“Bones.” Jim looked at the crowd. “Give us a minute.”

He grabbed Bones’ arm and led him out of earshot.

“Jim, you can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can. Bones, listen, this trip is going to be hard on everyone, if I can make it easier in any way, then I am going to.”

“That’s too much for you. It drains you. What if you handle one, and then another one comes, and another one comes. How many can you handle?”

“All of them.”

“For God’s sake, Jim.”

Jim grabbed Bones’ face in his hands and put their foreheads together. “I can do this, Bones. I can keep them safe. Can you just believe in me?”

“I do.”

“Then we’ve got this.”

“But responsibility for the safety of all these people—”

“What else can we do, Bones?”

“Take care of you and me and our kids,” Bones grumbled.

Jim pulled back and kissed Bones’ cheek. “Sure, that’s why you became a doctor. Just to take care of yourself.”

“Shut up.”

Jim smiled. “We’re going to do this. I’m going to do this.”

“You have to play the hero.” Bones sighed. “You’re the weirdest Omega, you know that?”

“I know. Are you with me?”

“I’m _always_ with you, Jim. Probably right into the stomach of one of those Ice Monsters.”

Jim shook his head, still smiling and then he went back to stand in front of the settlers gathered.

“It’s not going to be easy, it is going to be dangerous. I’ll take care of the Ice Monsters. Everyone needs to keep up with the group.” He held his gaze steady as he looked out at them. “You don’t have to come. That’s up to you. You can stay here and keep doing what you’ve been doing at the settlement. Hope things don’t get worse. They might not. Or wait for another way off. Maybe the Federation will send someone here that will actually help. It’s possible.”

“But not likely,” Giotto said.

“No,” Jim agreed. “Full disclosure, and most of you already know this, but Bones and I are wanted by the Federation. That adds a little bit of extra danger and uncertainty even if we’re lucky enough to get off this rock.”

Janice held onto her son. “We’re coming. I’m not staying here without you two. I’ll take my chances with you not with them.”

“I’ve seen you do things I did not think possible,” Pavel Chekov spoke next. “I am coming too.”

“Okay,” Jim said with a nod and a smile.

Pretty soon Hendorff and Giotto agreed to come and at the end of the meeting, it was everyone. Everyone that had shown up to the meeting. There were some settlers missing and that was fine. Jim didn’t blame any of them.

Christopher began to cry from where he lay in his bassinet, so Jim went to him and picked him up, cuddling him.

“Genesou. I’ll keep you safe, my son.” Jim kissed the baby’s forehead. “From the Ice Monsters. From the Federation. From the Vulcans. Even from Spock. Whatever it takes.”

Giotto walked up to him then, fully armed. “When?”

Jim met Bones’ gaze. “Tomorrow.”


	6. Red Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains basically the death of a red shirt (not an official one but a representative one)

“Are you ready for this, Jim?”

His inclination was to automatically say no. Ready to lead a bunch of lost souls across a snowy divide to find a ship that may or may not be there with an engineer who may or may not help them? Ready to take on however many Ice Monsters attacked them?

And if they made it, which was a big if, really, then they’d be on the run in a ship likely targeted by the Federation. Looking for him and Bones. Probably that engineer. Others, too. This Starbase and this planet was known for outcasts.

If they made it, they’d be in a whole another world of outcasts.

And they looked on Jim and Bones as leaders.

Jim was like no other, even he recognized that. Never mind his strange paranormal powers born of the other side of him that was hardly human, but the half-omega, half-alpha thing was not like anything he had ever known or come across. He knew of no other omegas who would lead as he did. And no alphas who would just turn submissive with a sexual partner and breed as he did. He’d made it by pretending to a Beta but in truth that wasn’t accurate either.

But he could maybe put off for a day or another day or even a week, maybe next month, but Jim knew they were losing time, might be out of time, already. Little changes were already happening. More Federation officers arriving searching for outcasts. More Ice Monsters making their way to the Starbase.

If they were going to leave, today was as good a day as any.

He turned to Bones, decked out in space armor, his helmet pulled low over his face, only his eyes visible, and holding an enormous blaster gun, while having various sized phasers attached to the armor. He made an intimidating figure, their doctor.

“I’m ready,” he said, simply.

Jim turned away from Bones then and over to where Janice Rand stood with her son, Tommy. He met her gaze, steady and sure.

“I want you to carry Christopher on your back. If something happens to me…” He left it there, knowing she would understand.

Janice nodded. “Yes. I’ll protect him. Both of them.”

“Good.” Jim turned to Giotto and the other guards. “Take special care protecting the small ones. McCoy and I will be in the lead.”

“Aye, sir.”

One of the other men stepped forward. “You have no phaser, Kirk. Where are your weapons?”

“I have a hidden phaser, but trust me, I have what I need.” He glanced out over the group. “This is your last chance to decide if you want to stay behind. No one will blame you if you do.”

Nobody left. Nobody moved.

Then Bones took Joanna’s hand and led her over to where Janice and the others stood with the young ones. “Mind what everyone says.”

“Daddy, I’m scared,” she said, bottom lip trembling.

He crouched down in front of her. “Me and your Uncle Jim will keep you safe.”

Jim just hoped that was true.

“Move out.”

He expected the trek to take much of the day and true to his prediction it was miserably bitterly cold. Snow and ice made the journey even more difficult.

They were doing pretty well, considering, about three hours into it. When Jim suddenly felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He stopped in his tracks.

Bones stopped too. “What?”

“One’s coming.” He yanked off his gloves and stuffed them in his coat.

“An Ice Monster?”

He nodded grimly. “It’s scented us. Round everyone up and protect them.”

“Jim—”

“Bones, this is what I do. It’ll be okay.”

He waited for Bones to turn to the others and then Jim stepped forward, waiting for the appearance of the Monster. It was big. He could feel the vibrations and they were enormous. Likely bigger than any he had yet dealt with.

The vibrations increased and then a low rumbling that got louder and louder as the creature approached.

Some of the kids began to cry.

Then coming over the horizon, the Ice Monster appeared, its jowls open as it ran toward Jim.

“Fuck me,” he whispered.

Big didn’t even begin to describe this one. He hadn’t even known the creature could get that big. Not that he knew much about them.

He raised his hands as it ran at him.

Suddenly the same guard who had asked about his phaser ran forward, phaser firing. “I’ll help you, sir!”

“No! Stay back!” Jim shouted.

The Ice Monster rounded on the man, its huge maw opening.

“No!”

The creature chomped down on the guard, the man disappearing into its mouth.

The villagers screamed.

Jim was screaming inside himself.

The Ice Monster turned back to him as he raised his hands high and focused. He felt the burning in his eyes. Such intense heat that it felt almost as though his eyeballs would explode.

Jim felt himself tremble all over. His hands lit up, glowing with energy, which he flung out at the creature.

He heard gasps behind him but could not look away even for a moment. Any break in his concentration could cost them everything.

The Ice Monster flung back its head, letting out a cry, as bolts of lightning flashed from Jim’s fingertips into the creature. Hot tears flowed down Jim’s cheeks.

Then the monster let out one more cry of agony and then, like the other, disappeared, only smoke and burn marks left where once the creature had been.

Jim lowered his burning, steaming hands, sinking to his knees in the snow. Bones rushed forward to catch him, a scanner and dermal regenerator in his hands.

“My God, Jim. That was…I’ve never seen anything like _that_ before.”

He wiped his eyes against the sleeve of his coat. “Yeah.”

“Damn.” Bones hugged him. “How do you feel?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m all right. We need to keep moving. Now.”

Bones met his gaze and nodded. Turning to give the order.

Jim looked down at the new skin of his healed hands and pulled the gloves he’d worn back over them.

He found no joy in killing the Monsters. Either this was their planet, and Jim and others were the invaders, or the Federation had placed them here from some other planet to terrorize the inhabitants of the Starbase.

Whatever the case, the sooner they reached the ship, the better.


	7. Montgomery Scott

Jim was entirely drained of strength and energy and trying not to show it to Bones or any of them. He’d been afraid the last Ice Monster fight might have zapped him, but at first, he’d felt all right. Now as they trudged on toward where the ship would be kept, please be there, Jim thought, he realized his recovery period was going to be a lot longer than he had anticipated.

If another one as aggressive as the last one attacked, they’d be in trouble.

Jim doubted any of them realized.

Though the longer they walked on and the more Jim couldn’t stop himself from stumbling a time or two, the more Bones gave him the side-eye. He was beginning to feel very cold too.

“Jim.” Bones latched onto his arm as he pulled him up from another misstep.

He forced a smile. “Shouldn’t be much longer.”

“So you said before. Jim, are you sure you know the way?”

He was sure. Whether they would get there without losing another life or more, that he could not say. And he hated that he could not.

“Yeah, this is it.”

“Jim, your eyes…”

“What now?” Jim asked, though he didn’t really think he wanted to know.

“The silver hasn’t faded,” Bones replied in a low voice. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I have to be.”

“This is too much, even for you.”

“Bones, what else are we going to do? These people need help. They can’t stay here.”

“And of course you’re the one who has to help them.”

“ _We_ are.”

Bones huffed out a bit of a strangled laugh. “Of course.”

Jim glanced at the others, who had stopped to rest, when they’d stopped. Then he looked back at Bones. “I can’t do this without you, Bones. I need you.”

“I know.” Bones pulled Jim’s coat tighter around his neck. “Let’s get moving before we all freeze to death.”

****

The one that approached him wasn’t even fully grown. They were maybe an hour out of where they needed to be when Jim felt its presence, knew it was coming for him. And yes, he felt that it was him it specifically targeted. Perhaps it was the offspring of the one he’d destroyed earlier and it sensed that Jim had been the murderer. There were many things he didn’t know about these creatures, including their intelligence and self-awareness.

“Bones,” he said, loud enough to get his friend’s attention, but low enough so that it didn’t alarm anyone else.

“What is it, Jim?”

“One is coming this way, coming from the west, directly to our location.”

“You’re sure?”

Jim looked at him.

“Yeah, you’re sure.” Bones grimaced. “Big like the other?”

Jim shook his head. “A youth I think. Not a baby, but a teenager.”

Bones lowered his helmet shield until it covered all but his mouth and jaw. He pulled his blaster off his shoulder to be at the ready. “Okay, kid. I’ve got this one.”

“Bones—”

“Can you take it?” Bones asked in an angry sounding tone.

“Not sure.”

“Then stand back and let me handle it. Take care of the others.”

Jim swallowed and dropped back, moving to stand in front of the other members of their crew. They’d realized something was about to happen, either from the vibes coming off Bones and himself, or the suddenly thick, heavy air.

“Jim, what is it?” Janice demanded.

“One’s coming.”

“But can’t you—”

The Ice Monster came over the horizon from the west, running toward them, running toward Jim. Bones gave a determined shake of his head and then straightened his shoulders, his legs spreading in a fight or die stance. Jim’s heart was in his throat.

“Fire, Bones, Fire.”

But his friend continued to wait for the creature to get closer all the while Jim thought surely he was going to perish from a heart attack. What use were his powers if he couldn’t use them to save Bones?

The creature got near Bones and he let off a fiery blast straight to where, they’d already guessed from prior encounters, its heart lay. It immediately caught the hair or the fur that covered its skin on fire and it let out an ear piercing cry of agony.

What the fuck were they doing here? Being forced to attack and defend against these creatures who were no more guilty than they were of wanting to survive.

It collapsed to the snow, writhing in pain.

Jim could not stand it and moved forward, past Bones, who yelled after him. He pulled off his gloves and raised his hands, tears pooling in his eyes. Bones had weakened it, and it would die, but Jim saw absolutely no need to watch it suffer.

A weak light came from his hands and into the Ice Monster. But it was enough. It disappeared after a moment. Jim sagged to his knees, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Bones hugged him around the chest and then pulled him to his feet. “Come on, kid. We don’t want another one coming along.”

****

“Scotty? You here? Scotty?” Jim called as they entered the old abandoned building that had been left by planetary settlers long before the Federation had attempted to colonize it.

It was Keenser, Scotty’s little alien friend, he saw first. He never did know where Keenser was from and neither of them had ever explained it to Jim. But Keenser, upon seeing Jim and the others, turned and ran off.

“Did we scare him?” Janice asked.

“No. He’s getting Scotty.”

And he was right too, for only a moment later, Montgomery Scott, appeared, bundled up in a coat and hat. He immediately rushed to Jim. “There you are, lad.”

Jim embraced him. “Thank God, you’re safe.”

“Right back at you.” Scotty waved at Bones and then glanced at the others. “Who are they?”

“Our crew.”

“Our crew is it? So you think it’s time to get that bucket of bolts into the sky?”

Jim nodded. “I told you we’d need it eventually.”

“Aye, you did. Well, it’s ready. As ready as she’ll ever be, anyway. If I could just get a few more parts—”

Jim clapped his shoulder. “Maybe someday. For now just getting off this ice planet is enough.”

Scotty nodded. “Got ye. Your eyes—”

“I know. It’s fading though, I think.”

Scotty turned to the others. “All right everyone, this way. We’ll get you all settled as best we can and then be on our way.” He paused to take in the children. He frowned. “Little ones too.”

“Including my son.”

“ _Your_ son? With who?” Scotty looked to McCoy.

Bones made a face. “No way. Don’t even think about that.” He moved away from them and joined the others as they followed after Keenser, who called to them.

“A Vulcan.”

Scotty shook his head. “You’re in for a world of trouble, Jim. Come, let’s get this ship off the ground.”


	8. Return

Jim started to follow after Scotty, but then alarm bells went off in his head. He clenched his fists and tried to get a sense of what and where the danger was. He had all these people relying on him. Scotty relying on him.

“Jim?” Scotty gave him a questioning look. “Follow me.”

Jim smiled. “I will. Just give me a second. I’ll be right there. Just go on ahead.”

“But—”

“No, it’s fine, Scotty. I just want to check something out before we go.” He walked forward and patted Scotty’s arm.

_Get out of here, Scotty_ , Jim silently pleaded.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, of course not.” Jim nodded, staring into Scotty’s eyes. “I’m just extra cautious is all. I’ll only be a second. You and Keenser get everything ready.”

Scotty frowned. Bit his lip. It seemed obvious he wanted to argue, but then he finally nodded. “Got ya. I’ll go prepare then.”

“Thanks. Be right there.”

Jim watched Scotty head toward where he had the ship docked and waited until he was long out of sight before he turned back toward the door they’d all entered through. He shifted his phaser rifle and walked to the door. He put his hands on it, feeling the rumbling vibrations.

Another Ice Monster?

But no, it didn’t feel the same. This felt much more…personal.

Jim slowly pushed the doors open, peering out into the snowy, blizzardy conditions. He had to hurry or Bones would come looking for him and he didn’t want that. If something happened to him, he needed Bones to take care of Christopher as well as Joanna. And all of them. He had no doubt Bones could handle being their leader if he had to.

There was little he could see with normal vision through the swirling snow. And unfortunately, he wasn’t at full recovery yet. Whatever he had might not be good enough if he was confronted directly by something sinister. He already knew it was dangerous.

The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. And suddenly he knew why the alarms were going off. He turned quickly around.

“Jim.”

He swallowed heavily, raising the phaser rifle at the Vulcan before him.

Spock knocked it easily out of his hands and to the floor, with it skidding across and out of Jim’s reach. He arched a brow. “I think not.”

“How did you find me?” Jim demanded.

“I am your alpha, it is not difficult.”

“No.”

Spock strode past him and shoved the doors closed once more, closing them off in the building. “Do not invite the Ice Monsters to scent us.” He beckoned to Jim then. “Come here.”

But Jim remained defiant, in spite of the pull he felt to do as Spock commanded.

“You are strong,” Spock acknowledged. “Stubborn and willful. Very intriguing. You have leadership qualities that I find puzzling.”

“Why is that?”

“It is not usual for one such as you.” Spock shook his head. “How did you survive the trek across the fields to reach this building? The one with you? McCoy?”

For all that Spock had thought he’d figured out, Jim was relieved to know he didn’t know everything and judging by the fact Spock did not seem troubled by Jim’s appearance, he was guessing his eyes had, fortuitously, returned to blue.

“Yes, McCoy.”

“Where is our child?” Spock asked suddenly. “Is he with the others?”

“What child?”

“I know of our son, Jim. Do not bother to lie. I have come for him. He will be raised as Vulcan.”

“Over my dead body.”

Spock sighed. He brushed long hair out of his eyes. His hair had grown since Jim had seen him and he wore clothes that reminded Jim of armor from an ancient race. Most of Spock’s hair had been braided and secured, but his bangs had come loose.

“Preferably not.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re just going to march in here and take my son away from me?”

“That is not my intent. My intent is to bring you both to Vulcan.”

“Not going to happen, Spock.”

“You cannot win, Jim. I have brought my ship. There are others with me. I care not about the rest. They may escape as they please. But you and my son are coming with me.”

Jim sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be for either of us.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

That earned him another quirked brow. “You cannot. I am your alpha.”

Jim laughed at that. “I don’t have an alpha. I know all about you marking me and that shit. You don’t know me though if you think I’ll ever be that easy. I told you before, I’m not the submissive you believe me to be. You should have paid attention.”

“We are wasting time.”

“Yes, we are.” Jim raised his arm then, and his fingers began to glow. Spock’s eyes widened. He held his palm out toward Spock and light flashed out of his hand and into Spock.

Spock yelled in pain as he went flying through the air and into the nearest wall of the building.

“Sorry, Spock. That had to hurt.”

Jim turned and ran in the direction Scotty had disappeared.

“Scotty! We need to go _now_!”

It was Bones who waited on the ramp leading up into the ship the others had already boarded. He held a phaser blaster in his hands, his shield down over his face.

“Trouble?” he asked stonily as Jim ran up the ramp.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. We need to go.”

Bones nodded and followed into the ship after him.

“Scotty! Punch it.”


	9. Sector 5

“How far out do you want to go?” Scotty asked him as they surveyed a digital space map.

“As far away from Vulcan as possible,” Jim replied.

“Aye, was that what the trouble was back there?”

“Jim has a lovesick Vulcan after him.” Bones joined them in the small room off the main cabin where they were studying the map.

“I doubt that. I heard they’re a ruthless bunch.” Scotty shook his head.

Bones studied Jim. “Your eyes are blue again.”

He nodded. “I feel good.”

Bones turned to the map. “We need to avoid the Federation as much as possible.”

“Avoiding the Federation _and_ Vulcans might be a wee bit challenging.” Scotty sat down on the edge of a table in the room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What do they want you for?”

“We escaped a prison transport ship. They were transporting us to Rura Panthe,” Jim explained, grimly.

Scotty whistled. “What in the world did you two do to warrant that place?”

“Nothing,” Bones replied.

Scotty didn’t press it but Jim could tell he was dying of curiosity. He gestured to the map. “There’s that sector.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Sector 5. What’s there?”

“Well, now, that’s the problem, isn’t it? No one knows. There are rumors though. Like maybe the planet where you came from might be in that sector.”

Jim looked at him sharply.

It was Bones who spoke up. “I don’t know. It might be dangerous as hell to go to an area where a planet full of Jims exist.”

“Aye. But the other sectors are controlled by the Federation or your Vulcan friends. Harder to lay low there.”

Jim sighed. “I don’t like the unknown.”

Scotty shrugged and straightened up from the table, pointing at another part of the map. “This is probably your best bet among the others.”

Jim took a step forward just as he felt a strange sensation starting in his stomach. “Uh-oh. Bones—”

His particles broke up.

When he reformed he found himself staring right into the dark, furious gaze of Spock. Spock reached toward Jim’s upper shoulder.

“No. Wait—”

****

Jim woke up in a tiny room that he realized instantly must be a cell. And his arms were restrained and pulled back behind him. Clearly Spock figured he wasn’t taking any chances.

He sat up from the cot he had been lying on. The room was bare save for the cot he had been resting on. Obviously the Vulcans weren’t much for creature comforts.

A moment later, the door of the cell opened and Spock stepped in, the door closing behind him.

“What do you want?” Jim demanded, standing up.

“You know well what I want.” He wore a strange uniform, made of some rose colored armor. Around his head was a gleaming rose colored headpiece. Jim had never seen him look so formal or attractive. Not that he needed to look more so.  

“And how the hell did you get me onto your ship?”

Spock smirked slightly. “When last we met on the Starbase, I managed to secure a tracking device on your person before you incapacitated me.”

Jim searched their interactions, trying to figure out how Spock had done it.

“We both have our secrets,” Spock said. “I cannot allow you to use yours against me again, therefore, I was forced to restrain you. It is not my preference.”

“Let me go then.”

“I think not. I was unprepared for your trickery last time, Jim. But I will not be now. You are not human.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t I?”

“No human I know of can do what you did. And someone was helping those settlers on the Starbase with those Ice Monsters. While McCoy has some capabilities, I am certain they do not match yours. You are no mere Beta or Omega. You are…fascinating.”

Spock stepped close to Jim. His nostrils flared and his dark eyes bore into Jim. Immediately, Jim felt the flare up of his own arousal. Damn the Vulcan.

Before he could step back, Spock lowered his mouth to Jim’s, taking thorough possession of his lips, his kiss all at once thrilling and demanding.

Jim gasped and moved his mouth away. “You would force yourself on me while I’m restrained?”

“It is not my preference. However, you want me. I scent it.”

“Fuck you.”

Spock shook his head. “I would much rather fuck you.”

Jim smiled. “Not gonna happen.”

An alarm went off suddenly overhead.

“Captain Spock to the bridge.”

Spock narrowed his eyes.

Jim felt the weird sensation in his stomach once more. “Better go see what that is, _Captain_.”

“Kroykah!”

Jim re-materialized on Scotty’s ship.

“Geez, you took your sweet time! I think I was about to be ravished.”

“It’s a good thing you anticipated they’d try something, Doc,” Scotty said with an admiring grin.

“I don’t trust anyone,” Bones said. “Which is why I’m not in Rura Panthe right now. Turn around.”

Jim did and Bones blasted off the restraints.

“He’s a smart one, your Vulcan.”

“He’s not my damn Vulcan. But yeah, he’s smart. He doesn’t know everything. Get us as far away from that Vulcan ship as possible, Scotty.”

“He’s probably working on getting you back right now,” Bones said.

“He wants to I’m sure, but that ship needs repairs.” He smiled.

Bones smiled too. “You didn’t?”

“Of course I did. Minor stuff. But it will prevent them from pursuing us right away and their transporting device doesn’t work either.”

Scotty frowned. “How did you do all that with your restraints on?”

“Like Jim said, Spock doesn’t know everything. Jim’s funny stuff isn’t just from his hands.”

“Son of a bitch!” Scotty cackled and then left the room to just Jim and Bones.

“He’s not going to give up on you and the boy, you know.”

Jim nodded. “I know.”

“Do you? He’s going to play your games for only so long. Because eventually you’re going to have to come up with a permanent solution to Spock.”

“I _know_ , Bones. But there’s no way he’s getting his hands on my son.”

“Maybe you should have thought of _that_ before you agreed to have sex with him.” Bones held up his hands in surrender at Jim's glare. “I’m just saying.”

“I’ll handle Spock.”

“Hmm.”

Jim stepped up to the map. “Sector 5, huh?”

“Jim—”


	10. Turnabout

Spock slammed his fist down hard on the console causing the officer who manned the station to flinch. “I want that ship found.”

“Captain, we are trying, but the prisoner—

“My mate and son are on that ship, I want no excuses.”   

“He was more powerful than we anticipated. Restraining his hands was not enough.”

“Obviously.”

“And the repairs took longer than—”

Spock got in the officer’s face. “Track him and bring him back to me. I should have had him back an hour ago.”

“If that ship makes it into Sector 5, Captain, he’s lost to us. We dare not enter there, this ship is not equipped for a long range mission,” another officer shouted from across the ship.

“Make sure it does not.”

****

Jim approached Janice, who held Christopher. He smiled at the baby as she placed him into Jim’s arms. “Did he give you any trouble?”

“None. Honestly he’s the best baby I’ve ever dealt with.” She ran a finger over Christopher’s pointed ear. “Who did you say was his other parent?”

“I didn’t,” Jim leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thanks. I owe you.”

“No. We owe you. Do you think any of us would have made it off that planet without you? Or even survive those monsters?”

He shook his head. “They weren’t monsters. Not exactly.”

“Something that eats people? That’s a monster to me.”

“Survival—”

She touched her fingers to his lips to stop him.  “Just say you’re welcome, Captain.”

He laughed. “What did you call me?”

“Captain. That’s what you are. To us. To this ship. Captain Kirk.”

The smile slipped. “Forget that name, Rand.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve got to see to my own son. If McCoy gets bored later, send him my way.”

Jim nodded. “Will do.”

He took his son into a private alcove to see if he had needed changing, but Janice had seen to everything. He sat down, holding his son cradled in his arms.

It was crazy what life had handed to him. He’d not expected to have a brother, but now he had McCoy. He hadn’t expected to have a child. Had thought that part of him could be conquered, ignored. And yet, here he had one. With pointed damn ears. A Vulcan. He sure as hell hadn't expected to engage the interests of a Vulcan. And now all this? This responsibility.

It should scare him, maybe. But it didn’t. Somehow, that part of it, had seemed…destined? Perhaps.

The first time his powers had shown to his adopted family, they’d been scared. Who could blame them? And yet, they still hadn’t turned their backs on the freak most thought he was. He loved them. He would do anything for Bones and the rest. And his son. And these people.

As for Spock.

Jim couldn’t deny he craved the Vulcan. That was all part of the mystique wasn’t it? Why he couldn’t seem to resist.

“You have the cutest damn ears,” Jim whispered to his son. Would he have some of Jim’s abilities? Or would he be more like the barbaric, dominant Vulcans? “Will we find our kind in Sector 5?”

Christopher smiled toothlessly at him. Well, not entirely. He had a few teeth now.

“Captain?”

Scotty now? Jim shook his head, but he hit the intercom next to him. “Yeah?”

“We’re getting close to entering Sector 5. Thought you might want to come to the bridge.”

“I’ll be right there, Mr. Scott.” He stood up and lifted his son to his shoulder. “Want to see the bridge? Future spaceship captain yourself, right? What are you anyway? Um, Vulcan, Human, and whatever. Hell, maybe you’ll be strong enough to kick everyone’s ass. I sure hope so.”

As he stepped out of the alcove he ran into Bones’ little girl. “Hey, baby, where you going?”

“Bridge to see Daddy!”

“Me, too.” He grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

As they were about to step onto the bridge of the ship, Jim felt his body waiver. He released Joanna’s hand instantly. “Go to Daddy.”

“Uncle Jim?”

“Go, baby.” He pushed her away. “Damn it. Bones!”

Bones appeared. “Jim. What the—No! That son of a bitch!”

Jim stared into the face of Spock, whose dark eyes widened as he took in the sight of Jim holding Christopher.

“ _My son_.”

“ _My_ son,” Jim snapped.

“And my mate.” Spock put his hand on the back of Jim’s neck and held on. “You will not escape me this time, Jim.”

“You think not?”

“I know you will not. You are clever and have powers I do not understand, but I will not underestimate you again, ashayam.”

Jim smiled.

“You like that, do you not? It is an endearment,” Spock told him, sounding prideful.

“Yeah? What’s it mean?”

“Beloved.”

“Ah, isn’t that sweet? You’re a sweet little Vulcan.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “I do not think you understand your predicament.”

“I think you are underestimating me again, Spock.” Jim winked.

“What—”

Jim and Christopher reappeared on the bridge of Jim’s ship.

Bones snorted. “Well, you called it all right, Jim.”

“I knew he’d try it again. He’s predictable. Cute, but predictable.” He grinned at a dumbfounded Spock. “Welcome aboard, Captain Spock.”

Bones came forward and removed Spock’s weapons. “I’ll just take those, Vulcan.”

“Where am I?” Spock demanded.

Jim ignored him and handed Christopher to Bones.

Joanna stared at Spock. “Are you really a Vulcan?”

“Yeah, he is,” Jim responded. “Scotty?”

“Aye, Captain. We’ve entered Sector 5.”

Jim turned back to Spock and patted his arm. “Looks like you’re my prisoner now, tough guy.”

“How did—”

Jim fired his phaser on stun. Spock dropped to the floor of the bridge.   “Get him off my bridge. And, I don’t know, put him somewhere.”

Bones handed him back his son. “Your husband, you mean?” Bones laughed. “ _Ashayam_?”

“Oh, shut up.” Jim pushed him.

Bones leaned down and hefted Spock up and over his shoulder.

“You’re freakishly strong, by the way,” Jim said. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

Bones shrugged and walked off the bridge carrying Spock.

Jim put his hand on Joanna’s shoulder as she came to stand next to him looking at the viewscreen.

“Where no man has gone before.” He looked down at the girl and smiled. “Or something like that.”


	11. Destiny

Spock woke up disoriented. For long moments he simply stared at the ceiling above him while he tried to determine where he was and why he was there. And why he couldn’t move.

He was restrained.

It came back to him in a rush. He had, once more, obtained access to James Kirk. Spock had the upper hand, finally. Or so he’d thought. But Jim kept surprising him.

He turned his head and realized he was not alone, but the other occupant in whatever room he lay in was not his mate, but rather the one called Leonard McCoy.

McCoy leaned against the wall, a big blaster gun at his side, glaring balefully at Spock. This one looked like he had lived a pretty rough life, Spock thought. His face bore more than one rather prominent scar.

From Spock’s study of them, Jim had been raised by the McCoys from infancy. They considered themselves brothers and had spent years defending each other from obstacles throughout their lives.

For some transgression against the Federation, they had been on their way to Rura Panthe, but they’d escaped after their transport ship was hijacked by Orion Space Pirates. There was some speculation that even that had been a setup by McCoy and Kirk.

“Well, I see you’re awake,” McCoy said, his voice almost a snarl.

Spock said nothing.

“You’re persistent, I’ll give you that. And if it was up to me, you’d be sent out the nearest airlock.”

“Then I am gratified it’s not up to you.”

“Jim slept with you willingly, I have nothing to say to that, but if you think you’re going to get—”

The door to the room opened and Jim himself stepped in.

“Bones.” Jim shook his head. “Beat it.”

McCoy opened his mouth as though to argue, but then with a sigh, straightened away from the wall he was slouched against. “If you’re smart, you’ll leave him like he is.”

Jim smiled at McCoy as he passed and squeezed Jim’s shoulder.

When they were alone, Jim approached Spock.

“Are you okay?”

“Considering you are the one who stunned me, I am surprised that it matters to you.”

Jim laughed. “Well, sure. But in my defense you tried to abscond with me and my son.”

“Our son.”

“Yeah, you’re little more than a sperm donor.”

“I do not agree.”

Jim came closer then, so close Spock got scent of him, and it was intoxicating, making him almost instantly hard. Jim pulled a chair over and sat directly next to where Spock lay.

“What do you intend to do with me?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

“McCoy wants to kill me.”

“Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t like anyone, but he won’t hurt you.”

“Yet…the two of you were on your way to Rura Panthe, convicted of murder.”

Jim’s gaze met Spock’s. He had the bluest eyes Spock had ever seen, and yet, they were not always blue. “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“McCoy?”

Jim shrugged. “Extenuating circumstances.”

Spock narrowed his eyes, watching Jim for a moment, even as Jim shifted uncomfortably. “You were threatened. Perhaps even…” Spock shook his head. “If that is the case, then their death was justified.”

Jim’s gaze slid away. “What am I going to do with you?”

“What are you doing in this sector, Jim?”

“The Federation has no jurisdiction here and fears coming here.”

“For good reason. You know nothing about Sector 5 yourself. And yet you have brought this group with you.”

“They came willingly.”

“Perhaps,” Spock allowed. “But do you really believe you can protect them? You have powers, some I cannot even fathom an explanation for, but you have no idea what to expect here.”

Jim sighed. “I can try and that is all I can do. But you, you did not come willingly, and if I could, I would return you to your ship, but that’s not possible right now.”

“You are not entirely human, that much is true. What else are you?”

He shrugged. “You’re not all Vulcan.”

Spock stiffened. “How do you know?”

Jim smiled. “You aren’t the only one who does research. Your mother was human.”

Spock hesitated. “Yes.”

“Unusual. Vulcans rarely mate outside their kind.”

“Yet I have done so myself.” Spock studied him. “You are…not an omega or a beta.”

“True.”

“Yet you are no alpha either. A strange and heady mix. Considering your powers, do you really find it necessary to restrain me?”

“I know about Vulcans, Spock. I know you have touch telepathy and I know that you can do things with your mind when you touch others. You have powers too. I never underestimate my opponent.”

“We are not opponents. Or I do not wish us to be.”

“I can’t trust you.” Jim stood and went over to a switch on the wall. “But I will allow you to be upright.”

Spock was relieved when the bed he lay on did indeed rise so that he was no longer lying flat while speaking to Jim. His hands and feet were still retrained though.

“What are you other than human?” Spock asked.

“I don’t really know. That’s part of why I’ve come here.”

Spock nodded. “The rumors of supernatural beings here. That would make sense given your abilities.”

“Those that travel with me are seeking a new existence, away from the oppression and tyranny of the Federation. Surely as a Vulcan you can understand that. You are no fans of the Federation.”

Spock knew there those, including his own father, who were plotting on Vulcan to go to war with the Federation, to bring universal dominance to Vulcan instead of Earth. That was not information that was his to divulge.

“So,” Jim continued. “For now, whether you desire it or not, you are part of us.”

Spock angled his head. “And you, Jim? What is it _you_ _desire_?”

Those blue eyes widened, the nostrils flared. “You _are_ good, aren’t you?”

“You are my mate. It is against everything we both are to try to deny our baser needs,” Spock said simply.

Jim shook his head. “This is part of _your_ power.”

“And you think you can resist it? Me? You are my T’hy’la.”

He frowned. “Your…what? What is that?”

“We are destined.”

“You marked me when we mated on the Starbase. You had no right.”

Spock shrugged. “It was not deliberate. I did nothing to mark you. It is merely because you were meant for me, that is why. If we had not met there, it would have been another place, another time. You feel it too.” Spock flexed his muscles then, snapping the restraints on his arms.

Jim’s eyes widened. “You—”

Spock reached down and ripped the restraints from his feet and stood, advancing on Jim. He pushed Jim against the wall, his hand going toward Jim's face.


	12. Longing for You

“Don’t.”

Jim hated the pleading he heard in his own voice, but he was unable to stop it from bleeding through.

Spock, fingers now resting on Jim’s cheek, asked, “Don’t what?”

“Invade my mind. I don’t give you permission.”

“T’hy’la.” Spock shook his head. “It is not my intention to harm you in this manner.”

“No?”

“Do you know how long I have longed to touch you again?” Spock’s voice was whisper soft.

Jim swallowed. “How long?”

“Since we were parted that first time.”

“You were the one who left.”

“Would you have welcomed me to stay?”

He moistened his lips and shook his head. “No. Probably not.”

“I feel your desire.”

“Well. Yeah. Your body is pressed up against mine with not an inch of space between us,” Jim said dryly. “It must be almost impossible not to feel my hard dick.”

“You are quite literal.”

“If that’s not what you mean and you aren’t invading my head—”

“I would not lie to you, Jim. As you are aware, Vulcans also have certain…supernatural benefits not found in ordinary species. Touch telepathy, of course, is one of them.”

“Mm. Speaking of touch, are you planning on doing something or are you just going to hold me here looking at me?”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Are you giving me permission for touching your person more intimately?”

He laughed. “You’re one wordy son of a bitch, I’ll give you that.”

Spock’s thumb brushed Jim’s lips. “Your lips are more tempting than any I have tasted.”

“And your attempt at seduction is more ridiculous than any I have heard.” Jim shook his head. “If you really want to kiss me, just get to it.”

Spock’s gaze strayed to the door of the cell. “I do not have any great desire to be blasted by your own personal watchdog.”

“He won’t come in.”

“Somehow I do not believe you. He has already barged in here once. He clearly has no concept of boundaries. And I—”

“Don’t want to be caught with your pants down.” Jim nodded.  “Fine. Release me.”

“You think me a fool?”

“A bit of one yes,” Jim admitted with a smile. “If I wanted you incapacitated at the moment, you already would be.”

“You are very sure of yourself.”

Jim shrugged.

“You can take down the ice creatures from that planet. With ease.”

“I wouldn’t say with ease, but yes. I took care of them. And of you.” Jim winked. “That might have been with ease.”

Spock stepped back, lowering his hands from Jim’s face. “You are released then.”

Jim went to the control next to the door and pressed several buttons to lock it from the inside. Then he punched in his code. He turned back to Spock.

“There. He can’t come in. No one can unless I allow it.”

“You are being very trusting. This pleases me.”

He snorted. “Don’t be pleased. I don’t trust you at all. But as you’ve seen, I can take care of myself. You’re on my ship now in a sector I don’t think you’re very familiar with. And I doubt your fellow Vulcans were brave enough to enter it after you.”

“You are likewise unfamiliar with this sector.”

“Guess we’ll learn it together.” Jim stepped over to where Spock stood. He stood rigid and unyielding. All muscular beneath his silver bands of armor, his long braid lying forward across his shoulder. He’d never really gone for Vulcans before. But yeah, he couldn’t deny there was definitely one Vulcan who did it for him now, in a big way.

Spock’s eyes were impossibly dark at the moment, like his pupils were so blown wide they had swallowed any brown and there was nothing but smoldering darkness looking at Jim.

Jim grabbed Spock’s collar and pulled him close until their lips were only inches apart. “Are we going to fuck or talk?”

Their mouths touched, briefly, a mere graze of lips and teeth.

Spock seized Jim’s jaw in his hand. “You fight me for dominance, ashayam. When first we met you gave yourself to me and yet now—”

“Now?” Jim nibbled on Spock’s lip.

“You are an enigma.”

“Keeping you on your toes.”

And then the world tilted. Or Jim’s did anyway. He realized quickly that the stupidly strong Vulcan had lifted him up and into his arms and he was carrying him over to the bed in the cell.

“You sure are grabby.”

“And you are mouthy. Something I admit to finding rather annoying.”

Jim was placed down on his back on the bed. “And here I thought you liked my mouth.”

Spock shook his head. “Only when it has mine upon it and can keep it shut.”

To demonstrate his point, Spock knelt down next to the bed and covered Jim’s mouth with his, tongue pushing in to invade. For long moments, their mouths slanted against each other, like they were relearning the taste and feel of one another. Spock’s hands were everywhere, tugging at Jim’s clothes until he had them all removed and Jim lie naked.

It was a hell of a vulnerable moment Jim had time to think, but he didn’t need to worry, for Spock seemed intent on consummating their reunion. He removed his own things, armor clanging to the floor until the only thing he wore when he joined Jim on the bed was his ornate headband.

Jim touched it. “What is this? The secret to Spock?”

Spock smiled faintly. “Hardly. It is a symbol of my father’s house.”

“You don’t always wear it.”

The lips quirked. “Can we talk about this later?”

Spock spread and lifted Jim’s legs and it was only a moment later he felt the tip of Spock’s slippery cock at his puckered entrance. For a moment Jim tensed, expecting immediate intrusion, but then he felt Spock’s long fingers, coated with the natural Vulcan lubricant push inside him.

Jim moaned, rising up to meet Spock’s probing digits.

“It’s been forever,” he gasped.

“When?”

“Not since you,” he admitted.

“I have been longing for you,” Spock whispered.

Fingers came out and the head of Spock’s cock was once more pressed between Jim’s cheeks. Jim held onto Spock’s shoulders as his hole was breached fully by Spock. It felt better like this, face to face, more on equal footing, than being taken on his hands and knees.

One of Spock’s hands caressed his face while the other closed around Jim’s throbbing hard shaft.

“Perhaps we will create another child.”

Jim glared, which was not an easy feat when his body felt so good. “Perhaps I will kill you.”

Just when Jim was certain Spock could not be deeper inside him, Spock proved him wrong, pressing forward and in, until Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“Spock,” he moaned.

“Yes, my T’hy’la, yes.”

Jim locked his legs at the ankle, up and around Spocks flexing ass. Spock’s thrusts pounded deep and fast, rubbing his prostate again and again until Jim really was a begging and mewling mess.

Two more smooth jerks on his cock, and Jim was coming, splurting cum everywhere, his ass clenching around Spock’s already spasming cock. He felt Spock flood his channel as he roared out his release.

Only a moment later, Jim was pushing Spock off him, before he had a chance to even try his Vulcan knotting thing.

With a heavy sigh, Spock relented and eased out and off him. But only a moment later, he was yanking Jim to him, having Jim lie across Spock’s body.

“You are magnificent,” Spock whispered reverently. “You have no equal.”

“Yeah, yeah. Back to the mushy stuff,” Jim joked.

“You may mock my feelings, T’hy’la, you are precious to me. You and my child are all that matter.”

“Jim! Open this damn door or I will blast through it!” Bones shouted suddenly from outside the cell.

Jim sighed. “All right, Bones. But could you let us get dressed first?”

“Oh for God’s sake.”

Jim lifted off Spock, but first he leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. When he went to pull away, Spock held the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. His whole body hummed and he found himself pulled back into Spock’s arms.

“Bones?”

“What?”

“Come back later.”     


	13. What Stays and What Fades Away

Jim found Bones later, sitting on the bridge. Keenser was muttering into a communicator in the corner, but otherwise Bones was alone. He was peering into a view finder.

Jim slung himself down, across the console, but avoiding the instruments, barely. He rested his booted foot on the chair next to Bones.

“What’s up, grumpy?”

“I’m the one who should be asking that. What the hell, Jim? Did you just let him impregnate you again?”

Jim turned red and glanced Keenser's way, but the dude didn’t pay him any attention. “No!”

“You didn’t have sex?”

“I didn’t say that. Sheesh. Your new nickname should be ‘busybody’.”

“Somebody has to keep you in line.”

Jim grimaced and leaned down to look over Bones’ shoulder at the screen. Bones shoved him away.

“Why are you still wearing that helmet anyway?” Jim demanded. “You’re far scarier without it.”

“Ha ha.” But Bones pulled it off, revealing all of himself. “Satisfied?”

Jim smiled. “For now.”

“And if that was a sexual reference, shut it. Where is he?”

“I left him asleep.”

“Unguarded?” Bones asked, incredulous.

“Nobody here can guard him, trust me. But he won’t wake up until I wake him up.”

Bones nodded. “Oh. Okay. I don’t know what you think you’re doing involving yourself with a Vulcan.”

“He involved himself with me.”

“Still. If you’re smart you’ll blast him out into space before there’s trouble.”

Jim snorted. “As if there isn’t already trouble.”

“More trouble then.”

“Spock’s not going to do anything to hurt me or Christopher.”

Bones leaned back in his chair and joined his feet with Jim’s on the chair beside him. “Even if I believed that, what about the rest of his posse? Jim, Vulcans are not to be messed with.”

“I can handle the Vulcans, Bones.”

Bones fell quiet for a moment before finally saying, “Yeah, _you_ can. Well, as long as they don’t try to sex you up—”

“Bones.”

“But you have a ship full of people who are relying on you to take charge of them and keep them safe. They can’t handle Vulcans. I’m not sure those people can handle much of anything, Jim.”

“They’re tougher than you give them credit for, Bones. They survived that Starbase long before you and I got there.”

“If it wasn’t for you, those Ice Monsters would have gotten them, Jim.”

“No one was anticipating that. It’s hard to prepare for something you don’t know exists.”

“Well, one thing’s for sure, you have an answer for everything. Here’s a question for you then, smarty, what are you going to do if Spock nabs your baby boy and hightails it out of here with him?”

“He won’t.”

Bones nodded and waved his hands. “Sure, sure. But what if he does?”

“I’ll kill him,” Jim said simply.

“You’re gonna kill him? Someone you’re in love with.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Puhleese. I am _not_ in love with him. He’s good in bed, okay? And that’s as far as it goes.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not in love with Spock or anyone else. I don’t do that. That’s not my thing. Love is for other idiots.”

Bones smirked. “At least you admit you’re an idiot.”

Jim shoved Bones with the toe of his boot. “Asshole. What are you looking at anyway?”

“Planets in this sector. Trying to figure out which one you might have come from.”

Jim straightened from the console, stood up and walked behind Bones to lean down to get a better view of the screen. He watched it for a while and then stabbed his finger at a bright planet in the middle, between two smaller ones on the view screen.

“That one.”

Bones leaned forward. “You think so?”

Jim closed his eyes. “It’s calling to me, Bones. That’s the one.”

“I don’t know anything about that place. Well, honestly, I don’t know anything about any of these planets. Or even what hostilities we’ll face.”

Jim opened his eyes. “I can handle the hostilities.”

“Maybe some. But from a group of yous? What if they don’t play nice? And holy shit, Jim, your eyes have gone silver again.”

The doors to the bridge opened then and Scotty entered. “Oh. Hey now. Get your feet off the seats. What kind of heathens, are you?”

Bones lowered his feet and stood.

Scotty walked over to them. He took a step back when he looked at Jim. “What’s going on?”

Bones answered for him. “He thinks he’s found the planet where he came from.”

“Don’t exactly look like a positive thing, mate.”

Jim shrugged slightly. “Not sure it is. I don’t really know much about any of them as I was found as an infant by the McCoys. The only thing we know for sure is I’m only part human. The rest? It’s a mystery. Don’t know who my mother or father was, which was human, which was the whatever, nothing.”

“Well, how do you know that’s where you came from then?” Scotty asked.

“A feeling.”

Scotty sighed, peered down at it, pushed a few buttons. “It’s going to take us a few more days to get there. This ship’s only capable of warp four and even that I don’t want to push it.”

Jim shook his head. He put his hand on Scotty’s shoulder and squeezed it. “No need to push it. It’s not going anywhere. Just monitor everything, okay? The slightest hint of anything, not even dangerous, just a little…wonky…you let me know, okay? I don’t want any surprises for any of us.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. They’d started calling him that and though he’d denied it, they wouldn’t stop.

“I’m going to check on Spock.”

Jim left the bridge and went down the corridor to the room where he’d left the Vulcan. He took out his phaser as he accessed the controls, since he decided it paid to be careful. The door swung open to reveal an empty bed.

Jim swore and spun around, gaze everywhere, even at the ceiling. But Spock was gone.   

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags and characters added as the story continues.


End file.
